In the Waiting Room
by Kristen3
Summary: AU scene from "Rooms with a View." Daphne can't stop thinking about the worst-case scenario as everyone waits for news on Niles' surgery. Luckily, she isn't going through is alone. One-shot. Rating is for minor profanity.


As soon as the doctor and nurse approached, Daphne knew it was bad news. Whether it was because of her psychic powers, or just the looks on their faces, it was painfully clear. She and the others stood.

"Mrs. Crane," the doctor began, his tone calm, and doing his best to break the news as gently as he could. "The operation went as planned. But when we tried to get his heart beating again, we just couldn't. He went into cardiac arrest. We tried CPR for several minutes, but we were unable to bring him back. We're very sorry, but heart operations always carry a bit of a risk. If you'd like to step into my office…."

But the rest of his sentence was lost. "No!" Daphne shouted. She'd already broken the candy machine, but apparently, her anger had not subsided in the least.

"We're very sorry for your loss," the nurse said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What the bloody hell do you know about my loss?!"

Suddenly, Roz's voice brought her back to the present. "Daphne, wake up!"

Daphne awoke, startled to find herself curled into an uncomfortable waiting room chair. "Did they give us news about Niles?"

"No," Roz said. "But you were talking in your sleep. I heard you say 'no!' and 'bloody hell.' I guess you were having a nightmare."

"You can say that again! I dreamed the doctor came out here to tell us that Niles died on the operating table. It was the worst feeling in the world, having your heart ripped out like that. He's the one having a heart operation, but I'm the one having bloody chest pains!"

Not knowing what else to do, Roz hugged her friend. "It's OK," she said. "The doctor hasn't said anything yet, which is a good sign, I think. It means they're working on him."

Just then, Frasier came over. "Roz is right. According to my handout, they should be…."

Roz shot her boss a look. This was most definitely NOT the time for him to share a play-by-play of what was going on in the operating room.

"Well, you all have copies, if you're interested," Frasier said, slightly miffed that no one seemed to appreciate all of his efforts.

"Do you know what upsets me the most?" Daphne asked, as if her brother-in-law hadn't even spoken. "All the years I've known him, he was in love with me, and I didn't even know it! If I hadn't been so stupid, we could've been married for years by now! Maybe even had a child or two."

Roz smiled sadly. She squeezed Daphne's hand. "Niles is going to be just fine. You two can still have kids, you know. Dozens, even." She laughed.

Daphne couldn't help smiling at that. She imagined a house full of boys, just like her brothers. "Maybe not that many," she said.

"Roz is right," Frasier said, now deciding that comforting Daphne was more important than his annoyance. "Niles is going to be just fine. Someday, all of this will be just a memory. People have these operations all the time."

"I know," Daphne said. "But my dream was so real. And with me powers, I can't help thinking, what if….?"

Once again, Roz hugged her friend. "Sh. You're just under a lot of stress. We all are. This isn't easy for any of us."

Daphne glanced over at Martin. Her father-in-law remained in his seat, apparently engrossed in whatever magazine he was reading.

Feeling several pairs of eyes on him, Martin looked up. He put the magazine down, coming over to where the others stood. "This isn't any easier on me than it is on you and Frasier," he said. "Don't forget, I'm the only one here who's actually lost a spouse."

Daphne grabbed Martin's free hand, squeezing it. "I know," she whispered.

"Seeing your kid go through something like this is scary as hell. I cover with the _Archie_ comics, but that's about the only way I can get through it."

"We know, Dad," Frasier said. "Niles and I talked about how you like to distance yourself from emotion. It's a very common psychological defense mechanism."

"Geez," Martin said. "Can't you ever take a day off?" He rolled his eyes as he walked back over to his seat. He shook his head, constantly amazed at what a know-it-all his son could be sometimes.

Frasier once again turned his attention to Daphne. "You are _not_ stupid. I admit that when you first arrived at my door, I wasn't immediately impressed with you. But, as the years have gone by, you've become a member of the family. And I don't mean just by marrying my brother."

Feeling a rush of affection for him, Daphne hugged her brother-in-law. "Thank you. I love you, too." As she said the words, she couldn't help thinking of Niles, and wishing said them to him more often.

"Niles loves you, too," Roz said, as if reading her mind. "He's going to be fine. You have to believe that."

"I'm trying to," Daphne said. "But do you know what he said right before he went off for his operation? He started telling me where the important papers are. And he couldn't stop saying my name. Like he wanted to make sure he got to say it, just in case…."

"Don't think like that," Frasier said. "Niles is going to be just fine. He knows that we all love him and we want him to get better. But the reason I _know_ he's going to be OK is you." He looked at Daphne. "I've known Niles his entire life, and I've never seen him care about anyone the way he does about you. He wants a future with you, just as much as you do."

"Thank you," Daphne said again. She knew she and Frasier hadn't always gotten along, but right now, she couldn't love him more. Just as she hugged him, she noticed the doctor and nurse approaching, just as they had in her dream. "Oh, no," she whispered. She braced herself as they came near.

"Well, we just came out here to let you know the operation was a success. Everything went smoothly. I know how stressful this can be on a family, but you can relax. Dr. Crane should make a full recovery in time."

Daphne felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. The relief was almost overwhelming. "Oh, thank you!" She nearly reached out to hug the doctor, then stopped as she realized he wasn't the hugging type.

Frasier turned to her. "You see, Daphne? I told you so."

Daphne couldn't help rolling her eyes. Frasier was clearly enjoying being right. But she was too happy to care. "Can I go see him?" she asked the doctor.

"As soon as he's out of recovery, yes. It won't be very long."

To her surprise, Daphne found that she didn't really mind waiting a bit. Because now she knew she and Niles would indeed have a future together. That was all she could ever want.

 **The End**


End file.
